


Would You Like to Weekend with Me?

by tigerange



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerange/pseuds/tigerange
Summary: Len's friends persuade (bully) him to ask out the girl he likes. It goes horribly.





	Would You Like to Weekend with Me?

Len was a lovey-dovey, melty-welty, cheezy-sneezy, god-awfully-cringe-worthy mess.

Oh, he was. And he _knew_ he was. He was neck-deep in love with the beautiful, yet stingingly cold, Rin Kagamine.

She was the class president. An independent woman. But she could _god damn_ rule over his heart any day. There was nothing more sexy than a girl who showed initiative.

(Maybe that was sexist of him, but he didn’t care. Rin could shove a heel through his chin and he wouldn’t even so much as _blink_.)

Something hard ricocheted off the back of his head and he snorted, jerking upright out of his daydream.

“Oh, disgusting,” Miku said, scowling down at him.

Kaito stood beside her, lips curled back. He tossed him a drink from the vending machine, then gestured to his desk. “Len, your thirst is showing.”

Len glanced down to see a puddle of saliva in front of him. “Whoops.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Seriously, dude,” Miku said, yanking a chair over to his desk and slumping down into it. “When are you going to ask _her_ out? Your heterosexual horniness is making me want to claw my eyes out. One day you’re going to snap and—”

“ _And_ soil your pants in the middle of class,” Kaito finished. His friends reeled away at that thought, disgusted. “It’s going to be an embarrassing time to explain to your mummy why your pants are sticky, but you’re still single.”

Len tugged at his collar, red rising to his cheeks. “You two are just,” he said, wiping at his desk with a sleeve, “ _gross_. I have self-control. I’m not some creepy perv. Jeez.”

“Says the guy who’s wiping his dribble off the table,” Miku quipped, taking a swig of her jasmine tea. “I was never that pathetic about Gumi.”

“Uh-huh,” the boys chorused. “Sure.”

“Besides,” said Kaito, snatching the tea from Miku’s hand and helping himself. “You’ve been crushing on her major since first year. We’re graduating in six months. Aren’t you going to even _try?_ You’ll regret it never knowing whether you had a chance with her.”

Len sighed, his gaze floating over to the subject of their conversation. Rin sat at her desk across the room amongst her friends, listening to their chatter while picking at her bento. He couldn’t imagine himself walking over and admitting his near-three-year-long crush to the girl.

“As if,” he said. “She’d probably laugh in my face. That girl is so icy, she might as well be Elsa.”

Miku smirked. “But you _love_ it.”

“Oh yes, I do love a girl who can break my heart.”

Kaito clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “That’s my boy. Go get your heart broken, son.” He gave him a little shove, but Len sat stiff in his chair.

“No.”

“You’re no fun,” Miku said with a sigh. “I’ll get Gumi to ask her out for you.” She turned to wave down her girlfriend from Rin’s table, and the green-haired girl perked up, bounding over.

“What’s up, Mimi?” Gumi asked, sitting on her lap. She nodded at the two boys sitting across from her in acknowledgement. “Kaito. Len.”

“Len needs help.”

“No, I don’t.”

“He does, he really does,” Kaito said. He cupped a hand under Len’s chin, yanking him forward and squishing his cheeks. “Look at this loser. He needs some _good, fantastic, loving_ lesbian assistance.”

Gumi eyed him, then looked back to her girlfriend. “Uh-huh. What about his ugly face?”

Miku closed her eyes. “It’s just so _sad_. If he keeps getting boners, he’ll pass out during finals and—”

“Oh my god, guys,” Len interrupted. “ _Stop_ it.”

She grinned. “Can you please set your lovely friend Rin up with him, Gummy? He’s crushing so hard, it’s a little sad.”

“First of all,” Gumi said, holding up a finger to Miku, “stop calling me Gummy. Second of all, you want me to set _him_ up with _Rin?_ ” Everyone but Len nodded. “Rin is… Rin is like, she’s probably got a chastity belt for all I know. That girl doesn’t open up about _anything_ , not even periods. The last thing she probably wants is a boyfriend, you know.”

“That’s okay, carrotcheeks,” Miku cooed. Gumi rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “We know. But maybe getting Len’s heart broken will make him move on to a more _realistic_ option.”

“Ha. _Well_ , if you consider getting his heart torn out and dragged across the floor, sure. Hold up—” Gumi paused to stand, cupping her hands around her mouth. “— _Hey Rin!_ Can I borrow you for a sec?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Len said, sliding down his chair in an attempt to climb under the desk and make a sweet escape. Kaito reached out and yanked him back by the collar. “Please don’t do this to me, guys.” He looked up at his friends with pleading eyes, but no one took pity.

Rin sashayed over, a look of annoyance written across her features. “What is it?” she asked, planting one hand on her hip with a glare.

“Len has something to tell you,” Miku said. “Right, Len?” She nudged the boy, who had burrowed his head into his arms. His ears were bright red.

Len laughed nervously, not lifting his head.

“Well, what?”

“I, uh, I, umm, I—I, er, I… you— _your_ , um, p-pretty, skirt, y—”

“I can’t hear you when you’re talking into the table like that.”

He lifted his head slightly, not quite meeting her cold gaze. “ _Weekend,_ ” he blurted. “W-would you like to weekend with me? _Imean_ —would go out the weekend like to you with me? _Ack!_ _Wouldyouliketogooutwithmethisweekend?_ ”

Rin blinked. Miku exhaled. Kaito hit his forehead. Gumi put her head in her hands.

“Why?” Rin asked.

Len floundered for words. “Um. Uh. Because… because… I… am interested…”

She folded her arms over her chest. “Interested?”

“Yes. Interested. In you. I—I mean, _no_. I mean yes. I mean— _oh boy_ —”

“Okay.”

“I-it’s fine, I understand—wait, _what?_ ” Len’s eyes darted to hers. She raised an eyebrow down at him.

“I said ‘okay’,” Rin reiterated. “To your offer.”

“R-right! Okay. Wow. Um.” He cleared his throat and gripped the edge of his desk, fearing he’d fall off his chair in shock. “Then we should go to the um, the—”

“The _cinema_ ,” Kaito hissed, although in plain sight.

“—the cinema!” Len echoed, “The cinema in Shibuya, right, that one, at uh—” He glanced up at the wall, reading the time. “—12:30, on, um, S-Saturday. This weekend. Right. Yes.”

“Can it be Sunday?” Rin asked, the corners of her lips turning down.

“S-sure! Sunday. 12:30. Cinema in Shibuya.”

She eyed him, hesitant, before turning away to face Gumi. “Give me his number, later,” she said. She then strutted back to her desk.

The group of friends sat in silence, shocked at what just transpired.

“Wow,” Miku finally said, after a long minute passed. “I can’t believe she actually agreed to it.”

“She’ll probably let him down easy later on by phone,” Kaito muttered, but it didn’t go unheard by his friend, earning a disgruntled, _“Hey!”_

Gumi shook her head. “Nah, I think she’s just going to ask him _which_ cinema to go to in Shibuya,” she said with a snicker. Len flushed. “Although, I’m surprised she went along with it. She must like you. _Or_ feel sorry for you.”

Miku leaned back in her seat. “Either way, it didn’t go nearly as bad as you thought, Len. Or how _any_ of us thought.”

Len cupped his cheeks in his hands, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. “I can’t believe you’ve done this to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Miku and Kaito said in unison. They high-fived.

“I’ll let you know if there’s any goss,” Gumi added over her shoulder with a wink, before leaving to join Rin’s table again.

Kaito patted Len on the shoulder. “ _W-would you like to weekend with me?_ ” he mocked in a high voice.

Len groaned and face-palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like making Len utterly and painfully romantic yet shy, and Rin the kind of girl who'd snap your femur over her knee. Miku and Kaito are horrible, horrible friends.  
> This entire thing was written to be taken at face-value. Who knows if Rin and Len go on that date? I certainly don't.
> 
> (I should've been working on better, more interesting fanfictions though. Or my assignments/study. It's week thirteen, what am I doing here?)


End file.
